blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Stance Warrior (5e Fighter Archetype)
Stance Warrior The archetype of the stance warrior is one of a more wise fighter, that has received the power of several mystical stances, to improve their fighting capabilities in powerful ways. Some are linked to magical beings for their stances, some might have learned it from secret training unknown to most, or some might even use their stances from their connection to beasts. Invoke Stance Beginning when you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you are able to learn certain stances to improve your fighting ability. You learn 2 stances of your choice, and learn an additional one at 7th, 10th, and 18th levels. Each stance lasts for one minute, is activated by a bonus action, and entering any stance may only happen once per short or long rest. You gain more uses as you level up in this class, as shown by the table below. Additionally, some features in this archetype may require saving throws. * Stance feature save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Stance Hilt At 7th level, you are able to forge a stance hilt, which is a weapon that changes with your active stance. It takes on any appearance you desire, but it deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage when you have no current stance active. Each stance changes the weapon in a specific way. If you lose your stance hilt, you may expend 100 gold pieces over 2 days to forge a new one. You are proficient in your stance hilt. Seeing Blow At 10th level, your wisdom from your stances allows you to predict your enemy's movements, allowing you to counterstrike. As a reaction to a target within melee range of you dealing damage to you, you may attack them with a melee weapon attack, using your Wisdom modifier for both the attack and damage rolls of this attack. Prepared Stance At 15th level, you are able to become prepared with your stances faster than most could stabilize their minds. When you roll initiative, you may enter a stance without expending a usage of it. Monado's Power At 18th level, you are able to show the might of your stances to your allies. When you enter a stance, you may choose one non-hostile creature within 30 feet of you to enter the same stance. Their stance lasts for either 30 seconds, or until you lose concentration like a spell. Stances Stance: Might While you are currently using this stance, your muscles might increases to allow the decimation of opponents. As a bonus action after making a successful melee weapon attack on a creature, you may force them to make a Strength saving throw, being shoved back a number of feet equal to three times your Wisdom modifier on a failed save. Stance Hilt: Decimator Your stance hilt in the Might stance changes to be made of solid metal, and very heavy. It deals 2d6 bludgeoning damage, has the two-handed property, and gives you advantage on shoving. Stance: Strike While you are currently using this stance, your perception of enemy's weak points allows you to strike far more deadly than most. Your critical hit range is increased to 19-20, and once per turn you can choose to deal bonus damage equal to your fighter level after making a successful weapon attack. Stance Hilt: Assassin Your stance hilt in the Strike stance changes to be a very precise and deadly weapon. It deals 1d8 piercing damage, has the finesse and light properties, and on a critical hit with it you add an additional damage dice to the damage. Stance: Swift While you are currently using this stance, your body feels lighter like the wind, and your movements become more rapid. All of your movement speeds increase by an amount equal to three times your Wisdom modifier (min 5), and you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws. Stance Hilt: Shock Nova Your stance hilt in the Swift stance changes to become an agile and long weapon. It deals 1d6 lightning damage, has the finesse and reach properties, and you may use your bonus action to attack with it a second time. You do not add any ability modifiers to the bonus action attack, unless you possess the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Stance: Shield While you are currently using this stance, your insides tighten and become hard like metal. Your armor class is increased to 14 plus your Dexterity modifier if it was any lower, and you reduce all damage by an amount equal to your Wisdom modifier. Stance Hilt: Aegis Your stance hilt in the Shield stance changes to become a weapon with a large protective guard. It deals 2d4 bludgeoning damage, has the two-handed and heavy properties, and your Armor Class increases by 1 while wielding it. If your stance hilt is enchanted to become +1 or higher, this also increases the armor class bonus of Aegis. Stance: Talent While you are currently using this stance, your mind focuses on skilled tasks, aiding you when you do them. As a bonus action, when you make an ability check that you are proficient with or using a tool you are proficient with, you may double your proficiency bonus and reroll any 1s for the purpose of that check. Stance Hilt: Everseer Your stance hilt in the Talent stance changes to become a weapon of high range. It deals 1d8 psychic damage, has the range (50/100) property, and on a hit the target's movement speeds decrease by 5 feet until the start of your next turn.Category:Archetypes